Capitalizing on the NIMH/CMHS 1993-96 research demonstration initiative to develop sites with integrated service systems for homeless mentally ill persons, this study assesses the impact of services integration on the outcomes of care for a sample of jail detainees with a SMD in three of the ACCESS demonstration sites. The study draws upon two NIMH-funded research projects (MH48523, H. Steadman, PI; MH44839, J. Morrissey PI). Major outcome variables include length of jail confinement, subsequent offenses, and rehospitalization patterns. This pilot study will lead to an RO1 application for a national study of these issues.